He remeber!
by Susu2705
Summary: A NaruHina one-shot based 2 weeks sooner from The last:Naruto the movie Bad grammar. Mention of Sasusaku. 100% NaruHina


AN: Hey people here's a one-shot this has been in my mind for some time now so I decided I just make a one-shot. It is based on somewhere were they are adults like in the last: Naruto the movie Hanabi hasn't been taken yet let's just say it's 2 weeks sooner from the last Naruto the movie and ehh yeah enjoy!

He remember!

Hinata sat on a bench and looked out on Konoha beautiful meadows. She had just returned from a mission and reportet to the Hokage (Kakashi) and instead of going home, she decided to just sit on a bench and think of random stuff. There was pink leaves floating in the air that reminded Hinata of someone Sakura. Sakura had green eyes and the most gorgeous hair that was pink like a cherry tree. It did not surprise Hinata why Naruto liked Sakura so much. Wonder if he still likes her now that Sasuke is back and stuff.

As the Hyuga was in deep thougts a blond boy or man now that he was 18 spotted her.

"Oi Hinata!" He yelled as he run towards her.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the person who yelled her name. "Hello Naruto-kun." She said to the boy who just decided to sit beside her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"Just thinking." She answered turning her head towards the meadows.

"Haven't you just come back for a mission?"

"Yeah just reported it to Kakashi a few minutes ago."

"Why don't you go home aren't you father worried?"

Hinata giggled a little. "Please I don't even think he knows I've been on a mission."

Naruto felt a little bit of guilt ´. He knew that Hinata's father wasn't the best father and that she been hurt a lot by him, but he was sure if Hinata passed away he would regret that he didn't act like a father towards her. The thought of Hinata die made Naruto a little dizzy, Why? He didn't even like her, or did he?

"Naruto? Narutooo? Earth to Naruto" Hinata called and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Naruto quickly snapped out of he's thought's. "Y-yeah what?"

Hinata looked stupidly on Naruto. "I was asking if you were alright." Hinata said.

"Y-yeah I'm fine no need to worry." He stuttered out.

"Oh okay."

"Ehh Hinata the others and I were planning on going to the beach tomorrow and since you were on a mission we couldn't ask but do you want to come with us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure but I'm not going in the water." Hinata said.

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean that I have to wear a bikini and I don't want people to this huge scar I have on my stomach." Hinata explained.

"Were does the scar come from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"From Pain, when he stuck that stick into me or pole or whatever it was." Hinata said.

Naruto looked down. It wasn't just a fight it was "the fight." Naruto had almost got defeated, the village almost was destroyed, and a someone had told him she loved him and the worst part he didn't even respond. He didn't talk to her in 4 months not even a 'hi' or 'how are you.'

"I'm sorry." Naruto said still looking down with a sad tone.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that pain was 10-times stronger than me, but I've grown and trained my butt of so I,m sure th-"

"HINATA!" Naruto interrupted her. Naruto put both of his hand on Hinata's.

Hinata looked up at Naruto surprised by Naruto's suddenly move and mood.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. Know Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about.

"I'm not mad or sad if that's what you think."

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Hinata raised her hands and put them on her lab.

"First of all I don't blame you for liking another girl or loving me back. When I confessed to you the mind of you loving me back did not even crossed my mind. I just needed to tell you so you knew that you had I shoulder to cry on or you at least knew that there was someone out there that love you I said it so you wouldn't be alone. But I meant it thought so don't apologize Naruto because you didn't do anything wrong." Hinata said as the wind was blowing her hair.

For some weird reason Naruto never was staring at Hinata, she was so beautiful he thought. Hinata hadn't change at all on the outside except her outfit so why did Naruto first see her beauty now? Was he falling for her?

"Well I need to go now I'm starving!" Hinata said and was just about to leave when Naruto took her hand. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto blush a little.

"Ehhm I'm kinda starving to so I thougth if you want to go to Ichiruka with me?" Naruto asked very nervously.

Hinata was surprised by the question but gladly answered.

"I would love too."

AN: Yea yea I know very short please leave a review I really need it. Maybe I would make more chapters with different one-shot of Naruto and Hinata (as adults.) Tell me what you think I should do see ya sometime in the future.


End file.
